bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AWikiUserWasAlreadyTakenSoThisIsMyUsername/Lucky Noob Vs. Unlucky Pro
Gifted Basic Noob: Hatches first egg and gets a gifted basic Pro: I need one! Pro: Grinds basic eggs and gets nothing but regular basic bees. Sprout A mythical sprout appears in dandelion field. Pro: I'm gonna grind that! Pro: Grinds sprout Pro: Dang it my containers full! Pro: Heads back to hive. Noob: Heads to dandelion field and harvests the last 27 pollen needed to pop the sprout. Noob: Yay I'm rich! Pro: Nooooooooo! Vicious Bee A Vicious Bee is attacking in the clover field. Pro: I'm gonna get you, Vicky! Noob: Goes to clover field without even noticing Vicky. Noob: I need the loo! Noob: Goes AFK. Pro: Keeps getting killed. Noob: Somehow doesn't get hit even though he's AFK. Pro: I give up! Noob's gifted basic bee kills Vicky. Pro: Oh well, I got the stingers! Noob: Comes back from loo. Noob: What did I miss? Oh, stingers! Yay! Mountain Top Field Pro: I’m gonna hit the mountain top field where that noob can’t bother me! Noob: I found a shortcut to the mountain top field! Pro: OH COME ON!!!! Gifted Baby Bee Noob: Hatches a gifted baby bee from a basic egg Pro: Gets gifted baby bee from gifted diamond egg. Noob: Zero attack? That is way useless. Noob: Jellies his gifted baby bee and gets a gifted bumble bee. Noob: That's way better. Pro: 0_0 Pro: I guess he doesn't need +20% loot luck. He's lucky enough. Pro: The extra 20% loot luck gets him nothing but bumble bee eggs from rhino beetles. Pro: I must be cursed by bumble bees. Ant Challenge Noob: Uses a shortcut to get into the 20 bee area, gets the free ant pass, and starts the ant challenge. Pro: I wanted to do that! Oh well, I can wait. Pro: Goes AFK Noob: These ants are tougher than I thought! Pro’s bees rush into the arena, killing ants and collecting pollen. Noob: Yay! Supreme ant amulet! Pro: Starts his ant challenge. Pro’s bees all fall asleep as they used most of their energy helping noob. Pro: Oh no. Pro gets swamped by ants. Star Treat Pro: Finishes Onett’s last quest. Pro: I’ll use the star treat on Vicky, but first I’ll use this star jelly. Pro: Oh, hi, Noob! Noob: I got some money for my birthday and used some on a star treat. Pro: What are you going to use it on? Noob: I thought I’d give it to my old friend basic bee. Pro: I’m using mine on my vicious bee. Pro: Uses star jelly on a bee and gets a gifted bumble bee. Pro: I’m definitely cursed by bumble bees. They both use their star treats. Noob: What do you think? Pro: Wait. Was that basic bee already gifted? Noob: Yes, why do you ask? Pro: *sticks his head in a paper bag and starts screaming*. King Beetle Noob: Goes to the Blue Flower Field. Noob: Gets attacked by the rhino beetle and falls into King Beetle's lair. Pro: Attacks a vicious bee in the Clover Field. The vicious bee kills King Beetle. Noob: Yay! King Beetle amulet! Pro: Attacks King Beetle, but all his bees fall asleep except his bumble bee, who fails to kill king beetle. Pro: I am so cursed by bumble bees. King Beetle kills Pro. Moocher Moocher joins the server. Pro: Starts grinding a sprout. Noob: Need a hand? Pro: Maybe... Some other player on the server: Careful you guys there's a moocher on the server! Pro: Yeah, noob can help. Other player: I'll make sure the moocher doesn't get anyone else. Moocher: This path is so OP for mooching the Mushroom Field! This will be easy! Pro: I'm gonna get Haste+ so I can get the tokens before the moocher. Pro leaves for star hall. Noob: I might as well kill the spider while I'm waiting. Moocher: Now's my chance! Moocher jumps from his hiding spot near polar bear, runs past the Spider Field and into the Mushroom Field. His bees get distracted by noob's spider. Moocher: I'll let my bees finish the sprout while I make sure no one sees me. Moocher: They're taking a long time... The ladybird kills him. Noob finishes off the spider. Pro returns from star hall. They finish the sprout and get the loot. Moocher: Noooooooooo! Pro: Mooching doesn't pay. Just stop! Moocher: Leaves server. Vector Bee Noob: Hatches a vector bee from a basic egg. Pro: Hatches a vector bee from a mythic egg. Noob: How unlucky am I? It's not gifted! Pro:Starts laughing. Noob: Goes to dandelion field. Pro: goes to mushroom field. A glitch flings noob behind the 30 bee zone. Before he is teleported back, his vector bee catches up and spawns a triangulate token. Noob gets teleported back and lands on a token link. Noob: Why is there a triangle chasing me?! Noob: Tries to run away from the triangle, making it bigger. Triangulate ability: Collects pollen from the mountain top field, the pumpkin patch, the cactus field and the mushroom field. Pro: Seriously?! You don't think you're lucky after that?!?! Category:Blog posts